


Text Me

by dduucckk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, M/M, bookstore owner Remus, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dduucckk/pseuds/dduucckk
Summary: Written for girlwithacrown’s finish this fic challenge. My take on the second half of “Remus is a bookstore owner and Sirius comes in looking for a book during coronavirus lockdown” (might wanna read her first half tho lol).
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Text Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



> [Here's](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Finish_this_Fic_Wolfstar/works/23598616) a link to the fist half of this fic, and [here's](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Finish_this_Fic_Wolfstar) where you can find the other fics that were written for this challenge!

Remus looked around the store. “I’ve got quite a few of those. You’re going to have to be a bit more specific.”

The very wet, very handsome man looked like he was trying very hard not to roll his eyes.

“I’m looking for a copy of ‘The Gruffalo’. Its cover is all beat up and there’s crayon drawings on the inside.”

Remus went to the front desk and pulled out the lost and found bin from underneath it. “You can take a look through there, if you like. I don’t remember seeing it, but it could be there.”

The man gave him a grateful smile before bending over to rummage through the bin, his long black hair falling forward into his face in wet, dripping clumps. Remus could easily imagine what that hair would look like dry, how soft it would feel in his hands…

Remus shook his head vigorously, trying to clear it. “So, uh, I guess that’s your kid’s book then?”

Well, that was a weak attempt at conversation. To Remus’s relief, the man didn’t seem to notice the awkwardness, or else chose to ignore it.

“My godson’s, actually. Ah-ha! Here it is!” He pulled the book out of the bottom of the bin with a triumphant grin. “It’s his favourite, and he’s two years old, and this morning he insisted on reading it and I realized it had gone missing.”

“This store hasn’t been open in three weeks. How does it take you that long to notice that a kid’s favourite book is missing?” In Remus’s experience, it took three minutes, tops.

The man leaned on the counter, just close enough that Remus could see the colour of his eyes. He hadn’t thought it was possible for someone to have silver eyes.

“Well, see, I was here about a month ago with my godson, Harry,” the man explained, “I don’t think you were here at the time though, I would have remembered you,” he winked. Fucking winked. Remus was going to die. “and Harry and I were picking out a book. Harry brought this one with him,” the man tapped the battered copy of ‘The Gruffalo’ that was sitting on the table, “but then he found a book and decided he wanted it. About a duck called Pat. And he picked up the duck book and refused to put it down. I had to lift him up so the woman working here could scan the barcode.” Remus couldn’t help laughing a bit at that. “And then a few days later, the lockdown started. Harry’s parents were away for a few weeks and are trying to get home, and today Harry got over his obsession with Pat the duck and decided he wanted the Gruffalo back. So here I am.” The man ended his story with a grin.

Remus blinked. “You left a two year old at home alone?”

“What—no, why the fuck would I do that? I left him with my brother, we share a flat. Jesus,” the man muttered, “you really do assume the worst of people, huh?”

“You don’t know me well enough to say that.” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“You make an excellent point,” the man grabbed a pen and a sticky note from beside the register, scribbled something down, and passed it to Remus.

“I’m Sirius Black,” he said, “Text me.”

“Remus Lupin,” Remus said, grinning. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [tumblr!](https://dduucckk.tumblr.com)


End file.
